Amour Galère !
by Mohira
Summary: A huit ans, Shikamaru est obligé d'accompagner ses parents à Suna. En se promenant dans le village il rencontre Temarie. Tombant immédiatement amoureux d'elle, il ne se rend pas encore compte à quel point il en bavera.
1. Suna, la chaleur infernal et la fillette

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

_Je vous propose une petite fict sur Temarie et Shikamaru divisée en trois chapitres._

_Pour le début je me suis inspirée d'un extraie de « la promesse de l'aube » de Romain Gary que j'ai trouvé très agréable à lire._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Suna, la chaleur infernal et la fillette à l'éventail**

Oh… Quelle chaleur… Ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis coincé à Suna. Quelle galère ! Pourquoi mes parents ont-ils été obligés de venir ici au faite ? A oui, c'est pour les accords d'alliance entre nos deux villages et moi, j'ai été obligé de les accompagner car personne ne pouvait me garder à Konoha. Naruto habite seul et il n'a pas de problèmes, j'aurais aussi pu rester chez Chôji pendant une semaine, mais pour ma mère c'était hors de question. Et voilà, je me retrouve en plein désert, il y a du sable partout, au sol, dans mes sandales, dans mes cheveux, dans ma bouche… Déjà qu'à Konoha je m'ennuyais …

Je lève la tête, le ciel est bleu sans aucun nuage… Galère, je me demande s'il pleut parfois ici. Je me promène dans les rues et j'essaie de rejoindre le seul parc du village. C'est bête mais les arbres et l'herbe me manque.

Enfin, le parc ! Plus qu'un virage et je pourrai faire une sieste sous un arbre. Je courre, bizarrement poussé par une motivation soudaine, mais d'un coup je m'arrête, à quelques mètres de moi il y a une fille. A peu près de mon âge, peut-être plus âgée. Elle a une coiffure étrange, quatre couettes, mais ça lui va plutôt bien, des yeux en amandes d'un joli bleu-vert, elle joue avec un éventail sans faire attention à moi. Je ne peux pas décrire la sensation qui s'empare de moi : tout ce que je sais c'est que mes jambes deviennent molles et que mon cœur se met à sauter avec une telle violence que ma vue se trouble. Quelle émotion bizarre, est-ce que MOI je serai tombé amoureux ? Impossible ! Mais alors, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en détacher mon regard ? Est-ce l'amour qui me fait penser que je refuserais qu'il y ait un autre homme dans sa vie ? Mais au fond pourquoi pas ? Je peux essayer, ça ne risque rien ! Je fais comme m'avait dit ma mère et en m'appuyant négligemment contre un arbre, je lève les yeux vers la lumière pour la subjuguer. Mais elle n'est pas femme à se laisser impressionner. Je reste là, les yeux levés vers le soleil, jusqu'à ce que mon visage ruissèle de larmes, mais la cruelle, pendant tout ce temps, continue de jouer avec son éventail, sans paraître le moins du monde intéressée. Les yeux me sortent de la tête, tout devient feu et flamme autour de moi, mais la fille du sable ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Pour quoi cette indifférence ? Je suis donc si insignifiant ? A demi aveugle, j'essuie mes larmes et, capitulant sans condition, je lui tends une pomme que je venais d'acheter. Elle l'accepte et me dit, comme en passant :

- Nobu a mangé pour moi toute sa collection de carte shinobi.

Après qu'elle soit partie, allongé sous l'arbre, j'ai eu la faible impression que mon martyre ne fait que commencer.

* * *

_Voilà pour la première partie, les chapitres à suivre auront la même longueur._

_J'ai pas mal exagéré sur Shikamaru qui tombe fou amoureux mais j'espère que vous aimerez._

_Sayonara !_


	2. Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison**

Déjà une semaine que je suis de retour à Konoha et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté des années. Au village du sable, j'avais finalement appris que la peste du parc était en réalité Temarie, la fille du Kazekage. Mes espoirs d'amour qui déjà étaient fragilisés par son mauvais caractère et le fait qu'elle était de Suna, avait été anéantis par cette nouvelle. Je n'ai pas pu sortir ou avoir de la visite pendant une semaine pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord j'avais eu une insolation et des coups de soleil qui me donnaient une migraine monstrueuse et puis j'étais aussi, il faut le dire, au bord de la dépression.

C'est donc les idées embrumées que j'arrive chez Chôji, mon meilleur ami. Je sonne à la porte.

- Oui ? Ho, bonjour Shikamaru. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu avais été malade en revenant du Sable.

- Bonjour madame Akimichi, je vais mieux ne vous en faites pas. Chôji est là ?

- Oui, il est dans sa chambre, il t'attend.

- Merci.

Je monte les escaliers, la maison de Chôji est ronde et grande. Nos pères étant dans la même équipe je connais Chôji depuis toujours. De nature timide et gentille il a eu un peu de mal à se faire accepter à cause de sa corpulence. Mais grâce à moi, il s'assume et a réussi à se faire accepter par les autres. J'entends d'ici les bruits de paquets de chips s'ouvrir.

- Alors mon vieux, toujours entrain de bouffer ! Dis-je en ouvrant sa porte.

- Shikamaru ? C'est toi ? Comment tu vas mon pote ? C'était bien le sable ? La nourriture était bonne ?

- Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir toi-même !

Sur ce je lui lance un paquet de confiserie tout en m'asseyant par terre.

- T'es un frère ! T'en veux ?

- Merci, j'ai pas faim. Tu sais, j'ai rencontré une fille étrange à Suna.

- Hum… Trop bon ! Elle était étrange comment ?

- Son caractère était pas possible, comme ma mère mais en pire.

- Pire qu'Ino ?

- Ouais, en plus on m'a dit que c'était la fille du Kage. T'imagines la galère ?

- La fille tu Kazekage ? Je crois qu'elle a deux frères dont un qui fout vraiment la trouille.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Ah ? T'es pas au courant ? La famille du sable est arrivée avant-hier, c'est Maitre Hokage qui les a invités. Et mon père fait parti de l'escorte au banquet de ce soir. Ils repartent demain.

- Sérieux ?

Mon cœur commence à refaire des sauts de joie. Mon amour pour elle n'était donc pas mort ? Ho… galère ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?

* * *

_A suivre…_


	3. Les canetons et moi

**Chapitre 3 : Les canetons et moi**

Bon ! On est déjà en fin d'après midi et la journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée finalement. C'est vrai qu'on mange bien chez Chôji et sa mère n'est pas un tyran, elle ! En pensant à ma mère, j'ai pas vraiment envie de la revoir tout de suite. Ha ! Je sais, je vais passer par le parc comme ça je perdrai au moins un quart d'heure !

Il y a pleins de parcs au village des feuilles mais mon préféré c'est celui-ci. Je le trouve immense, en son centre repose un magnifique lac bordé de galets ainsi que de nombreux saules-pleureurs. L'eau est presque aussi reposante que les nuages, je dois avoir le temps de la regarder un peu.

Je commence à peine à me détendre quand j'entends des rires. En me retournant je vois ma princesse ! Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter, celle a qui ma vie appartient est là… Temarie ! Elle s'amuse en donnant à manger aux canards. C'est ma deuxième chance, l'amour de ma vie est là… tout près ! Etant donné le résultat des conseils de ma mère, je décide cette fois, de faire à ma manière. Je m'approche et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je dis :

- Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle se retourne, prenant enfin conscience de mon existence.

- Ah oui… Tu es le garçon de Konoha qui m'avait offert une pomme l'autre jour. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Temari, je suis la fille du Kazekage !

- Je suis Shikamaru Nara, mademoiselle Temari, dis-je en lui décrochant mon plus beau sourire, qui n'a, malheureusement, aucun effet.

- Tu vois les canetons là-bas ? Si tu m'en attrapes un, je veux bien que tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à mon père.

Miracle, la chance vient de me sourire, j'allais rencontrer sa famille ! Oubliant l'heure à laquelle je devais rentrer, oubliant ma mère et les punitions que j'aurais certainement ce soir, je m'engage vaillamment dans l'eau.

Pendant une heure, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour attraper l'un de ces maudits canetons, en barbotant pour elle dans l'eau gelée. Temarie hurlait de rire à chaque tentative ratée, quand par exemple je tombais de tout mon long dans l'eau en gémissant : « galère ! » comme un cri d'agonie.

Finalement, à moitié-noyé, je sors de l'eau, trempé, malade mais victorieux. Je lui tends le caneton traumatisé, elle se penche pour le prendre mais celui-ci la pince, elle hurle. Au même instant, un homme arrive, sans doute de Suna étant donné ses habits et son bandeau. Il a la tête couverte de bandages, un tissu cache son œil gauche et sous l'autre deux triangles rouge sang sont tatoués. Je commence à paniquer, Temari hurle de plus belle et le ninja nous regarde surpris. Il s'avance en me dévisageant méchamment et dis de sa gros voix grave qui me fait trembler comme une feuille :

- Dis donc avorton ! Qui t'a permis de faire pleurer mademoiselle Temari ?

Alors que je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour me justifier une paire de gifle claque et je tombe sur le cul aussi traumatisé que le pauvre caneton.

- Toi ! crie le ninja en me montrant du doigt. Si je te revoie avec mademoiselle Temari, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais marcher ! C'est clair ? Je suis Baki de Suna, ne l'oublie pas !

Je reste là, trop choqué pour répondre ou bouger. L'homme se penche et soulève, avec milles précautions la fillette. Me lançant un dernier regard noir il part, emportant la fille avec lui et me laissant seul, avec mon cœur brisé…

BONUS : 

Shikamaru ne revit Temari que bien des années plus tard. Ils avaient alors douze et quinze ans, étaient tout deux genins et passaient l'examen de classe moyenne. Bien que personne ne parla de la petite aventure qu'ils avaient eu enfant et qu'ils fassent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Au fond de leur âme, bien qu'ils refusèrent de se l'avouer, ils se souvenaient très bien de cette fin d'après-midi d'été.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cette petite fict._

_Merci de l'avoir lu en entier et si vous pouviez mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez se serai sympa, positif ou négatif argumenté ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Sayonara et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction._


End file.
